


Remembrance

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Furniture Store, Happy Ending, Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds a man sleeping on one of the furniture store displays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Seb whistled to himself as he patrolled through the furniture store he worked in. He had just started his shift and the first thing he had to do was to walk through the store and make sure that nothing was missing or damaged, and that there weren’t any kids or lost people. He hadn’t gotten any of that yet, in the year he had worked there. He looked at the all the displays, the pristine set ups of how you could arrange your new pieces to be perfect. He headed to the bedroom section, where they had miniature bedrooms set up showcasing the mattresses and head boards and armoires and things like that. When he entered the section though he heard a strange noise. It was like a low rumbling noise, it was tapered, on then off again. Seb looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from he went to the other row and immediately spotted a lump under the covers of one of the higher end beds. 

Seb didn’t know what to do? What if it was a robber trying to lure him over there? What if it was a wild animal that had wandered in? Seb grabbed his Mag-lite flashlight into a clubbing position. He approached the lump. “Excuse me sleeping person I have to ask you to leave the premises.” He stated with an air of authority. 

The lump on the bed just continued to snore. 

“Person sleeping I have to ask you to wake up and leave.” 

The lump snored on. Seb reached forward and poked the lump with no success. He finally took the blanket and peeled it back, revealing the most beautiful man Seb had ever seen. He had a head of almost white-blonde hair that was all over the place. He had pale skin that almost glowed with an earth real quality in the few fluorescent lamps that were lit. His complexion wasn’t perfect but it was even better that way. The man didn’t have very nice clothes. He had a rough black coat that had holes and a turtle neck under it. He had a hat next to him, a black Russian fur hat that was missing fur and was coming apart. Seb decided that whoever this man was, he was obviously desperate if he was sleeping in a furniture store. It was quite a cold night with snow falling in fat flakes. The man had extremely dark circles under his eyes. So Seb put the blanket back over the man and continued his rounds. He wouldn’t get in trouble for letting the man sleep, the store hired him because they couldn’t afford a extensive night-time security system. Even if Christian, the store manager found out, he would most likely just tell him to not let it happen again. Seb went back to the bed section with the book he had brought with him and sat on the bed next to the one the man slept on. 

About an hour later the man stirred, and Seb looked over to see the blanket shift and the man reveal his head, and perhaps the most beautiful eyes that Seb had ever seen. The man looked confusedly at Seb. But the German just smiled at him before asking, “I’m about to eat dinner, do you like chicken and rice? I brought a little too much.” 

The man blinked before thinking. “You let me sleep? Isn’t the store closed by now?” The man asked.

“Yeah it’s closed, but you looked tired, so I let you sleep.”

“Why? You don’t even know me. I could’ve been a burglar.” 

“Then you’re really bad at it considering you were asleep in the store giving me time to memorize your features and are now talking to me.”

The man cracked a small smirk. “True.”

“So you hungry? Like I said I have some chicken and rice.”

“Sure.”

“Alright, follow me.” 

The man got up out of the bed and Seb noticed that his boots were extremely worn and the soles looked about ready to come off. The man followed Seb into the cozy break room that had a small kitchenette and some chairs and a table which were all old displays. The man sat down at one of the tables as Seb took his dinner pail out of the fridge and took out of it a large container. He undid the lid and put the container and a wet paper towel in the microwave, setting the time and turning it on. 

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what is your name? Or can I just call you ‘Sleeping Beauty’?” Seb asked.

“I’m Kimi. What’s yours or should I just call you ‘Naïve Security Man?’” Kimi replied cheekily. 

“I’m Sebastian.”

“You’re not from around here I’m guessing?” 

“No, I’m from Germany, I moved here because I’ve always loved Finland.” 

The microwave beeped, signaling the end of the cook time. Seb took out the container and grabbed two paper plates from the cupboard before dividing up the food, giving a larger portion of it to Kimi. He also divided up the salad and his little baggie of Pantteri. He brought over the plates and plastic utensils. Before also taking two bottles of water out of the fridge and handing one to Kimi, who was digging into the food at a record setting pace. Seb tried to eat a bit faster than he usually did, so he wouldn’t make Kimi feel awkward. They both quickly finished the meal and Kimi was the first to speak. 

“Thank you. For not calling the cops, and for the food.” He stated giving a small, but genuine smile. 

“You’re welcome. It Was my pleasure. Always too much food for just me anyway.” 

“Girlfriend pack too much?” 

“No it’s just me. I always just pack for two. It’s something my mom in-grained I guess.” 

“I’m guessing you want to know why I’m trying to catch sleep in a furniture store, and not in my own bed somewhere.”

“I figured you’d tell me if you wanted to.” 

“You let me sleep and eat, it’s the only thing I can offer you in return. I can’t tell you what led me up to here, but I can tell you what I do remember. I woke up in some free clinic one day. The only personal information I remember is my first name, and the clinic didn’t know anything, just that one of their doctors had found me in an ally-way passed out from blunt head trauma. I was diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia, but without my memories, or my wallet, they couldn’t do anything to help me remember, and sent me on my way. I had another set of clothes on, but I didn’t recognize the brand. I got these from the charity store that used to be across town, but they closed down last month, so I’ve been wandering from alley to alley, dumpster diving and sleeping. I came here since it was snowing, figuring I could get a little rest and warmth before being thrown out.”

Seb sat for a moment, taking in the information that Kimi had revealed. He felt bad for Kimi, he couldn’t imagine not remembering his family, or anything about himself but his name. “Shit. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Well at least you aren’t trying to spout some bullshit about how sorry you feel, and how awful it must be to not remember. I personally don’t care. I probably had a family, but if they cared or were alive, they would have found me by now. Sure I have it hard, but I’m alive. I’m not malnourished, and I can usually find a good place to sleep, so I’m fine.”

Seb nodded before replying, “Would you like to go back to bed?” 

“Are you going to get fired for letting a dirty homeless man sleep on your bed displays?”

“You’re not dirty, and not if they find out, they’ll probably understand, don’t worry about me.”

“Alright. I think I’ll try one of the memory foams this time.”

Seb and Kimi went back out to the showroom, and Kimi went back to bed. Seb got out his phone and looked up “Kimi Finland” he waded through a bunch of articles about people named Kimi, and the country of Finland. He just wanted any information about the man, thinking that he may be able to find where the man came from. He found one article from around two years ago.

“YOUNGEST SON OF FINLAND’S “RAIKKONEN TECHNOLOGIES” FOUNDER MISSING”

Seb clicked onto the article and read. “The youngest son of Matti Raikkonen, founder of Raikkonen Technologies has been reported missing. The missing son, Kimi, was discovered to be missing by his older brother, Rami. The search efforts have been extensive, but no signs of the man have yet been discovered.” 

Seb scrolled down and found a picture of the missing Raikkonen, and it was definitely the Kimi that was currently snoring away on a display bed. Seb went over to said bed and uncovered Kimi, and woke him up by shaking his shoulder.

“Wha-? Are you kicking me out?” Kimi asked sleepily.

“No, you have to read this, I’m 99% sure I found out who you are.” Seb replied all but shoving the phone in Kimi’s face. 

Kimi grabs the phone with an unreadable expression before beginning to read the article, eyes growing wider with each paragraph, and mouth opening with shock. “Rami…Rami…RAMI! Rami is my brother, he has a gap in-between his two front teeth, and has two kids!”

“You remember!?” Seb asks excitedly.

Yeah. I also remember Rami’s phone number.” Kimi went to the phone’s keypad and dialed a number and waited with baited breath as it rang. 

“Hello?” A male voice on the other end asked. 

“Hello, is this Rami Raikkonen?” Kimi inquired. 

“Yes this is him, may I help you?” 

“Rami…It’s Kimi.”

“If this is some kind of sick joke, I swear I will get your ass thrown in jail.”

“When we were young we were out on our mini bikes and you thought it would be funny to go ahead and since I couldn't see you I went down the wrong path and ended up crashing and smashing my throat into the handlebars of my bike, but I told our parents that I just didn’t follow you.”

“Kimi!? Kimi please, tell me where you are.”

“Red Bull Furniture in Espoo.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Two hours later showed a reunion between the two brothers, and it was one of the most heartfelt things that Seb had ever seen. Kimi explained that he was going from a late night lecture to his flat, and was mugged sustaining blunt head trauma, leading to the amnesia. He also explained that without Seb, he may never had known who he truly was, since Seb had looked him up after feeding him and giving him a place to sleep. Kimi reunited with his family, Matti, his father, Paula, his mother, and Justus and Titus, Rami’s sons. He and Seb started dating after Kimi re-enrolled in college, now carrying a knife with him in-case of a mugging, and a year and a half later they were married.”

“Dad, I wanted to know why Uncle Rami lives next door, not the story of how you and Papa met.” Emilie, Seb and Kimi’s oldest daughter stated.

“Well it ties into that. Rami never wanted to lose his little brother again, so he decided that they would be neighbors. See it ties in!” Seb replied.

“I liked the story.” Michael stated hugging Seb’s leg. 

“Thank you. See? Someone appreciates my ramblings. 

“I appreciate your ramblings.” Seb’s and the kids heads whipped around to see Kimi standing in the doorway in his suit, home from work at Raikkonen Technologies. 

Seb got up and along with the kids gave Kimi a hug and kiss. “And I appreciate you.”


End file.
